


Take the Worst Situations, Make a Worse Situation

by nomisupernova



Series: The Lost Files - Abandoned Fics [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, F/F, Starvation, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomisupernova/pseuds/nomisupernova
Summary: This fic was written on November 2nd of 2015 under the filename "Hello darkness my old friend.docx"This is pure angst fuel, just old me writing about feeling like they were lost and alone. When you're young and have Major Depressive Disorder, you don't really think too much about making friends nor do you care too much about the ones you already have. My ex who I loved quite a bit had also broken up with me a few days prior to writing this. So because of that circumstance, I would consider this a vent fic in and of itself. ;) It's a little cringy and not well-paced but I'm not about to judge my past-self for anything like that. They really were doing their best!Enjoy reading my old work. <3





	Take the Worst Situations, Make a Worse Situation

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written on November 2nd of 2015 under the filename "Hello darkness my old friend.docx"
> 
> This is pure angst fuel, just old me writing about feeling like they were lost and alone. When you're young and have Major Depressive Disorder, you don't really think too much about making friends nor do you care too much about the ones you already have. My ex who I loved quite a bit had also broken up with me a few days prior to writing this. So because of that circumstance, I would consider this a vent fic in and of itself. ;) It's a little cringy and not well-paced but I'm not about to judge my past-self for anything like that. They really were doing their best!
> 
> Enjoy reading my old work. <3

“…sweetie…. It’s been a few months now…” The queen put her hand gently on my shoulder, “You need to get back to being you…” 

I wiped the tears from my eye, “But I couldn’t even help her. I couldn’t… I befriended that… that little fuck…!” I gritted my teeth. 

“My child, you cannot blame the young one. They have done nothing wron-” 

“Of fucking course they did! Alphys is GONE!” I yelled. 

Toriel looked hurt and retracted her hand quickly. “I… I’m sorry…” I’m hurting everyone around me. “Undyne… you let me know when you’re ready to come back to work, okay? Take as much time as you need to heal.” She gave my head a small pat and walked out of my house.

“D-dammit…” I ripped myself off the couch and ran into my room, grabbing the letter. “Dammit, Alphys…” hot tears streamed down my face, “Why couldn’t…. why didn’t you just tell me…” She had written one last letter before she disappeared, to me. 

I ran my finger along the ink, re-reading it for at least the 100 th time. “Undyne, I’m sorry I’ve been such a coward lately. I’ve been so afraid that you’ll hate me. I know that when you get this, you’re going to be upset and you’re going to be scared. I want you to know I love you. I always have and I always will. Please… don’t come looking for me. I’ll be long gone when you open this. Maybe I’ll see you again someday. I know, you probably don’t feel the same way I do, and that’s fine. I mean, who could ever love a failure like me? Perhaps it’s best I disappear. Please, don’t blame the human, it’s not their fault. I know you probably feel like it is, but I promise it isn’t. It hurts to say good-bye, so I won’t. I’d rather say… see you soon. I’ll miss you the most, Undyne. Please, don’t try looking for me. You’ll only get hurt. See you, Alphys.” 

“Argh. If… if only I had said something! Why… why did you leave…! Why am I the one who feels this way!?” I pounded my fist on my desk, deepening the already large crack on it, “Why… why did I have to be the one you wrote to…” I was such a mess… I’m such a mess… I just… I just want Alphys back. 

“H-Hey, Undyne…? The door was open, so…” Papyrus… that… little fool. “Undyne, you know, your friend, the great Papyrus, will always have your back through anything.” He knocked on my bedroom door. 

“J-Just give me a second!” I said as gently as I could. 

“I will wait patiently, Ms. Undyne.” He said proudly. “Undyne, you… you have to get it together.” I said to myself in front of the mirror, slapping my cheeks, “Quit bein’ such a cry baby…” Ha…hah…. As if… as if I even had the strength to stop crying.    
  
_ Undyne….? You’re still so strong, come find me.  _

“Huh…?” I rubbed my ears, “D-damn. I must be hearing shit again.” 

“Undyne!” A voice. Alphys’ voice. “Al-Alphys?!” I yelled, running out of the door and seeing Papyrus on the couch. “Pap! Who are you talking to?!” I yelled, ripping the phone from his hand.

“I-I don’t know, it’s some weird number….” He said, looking weirded out. 

“Hello?!” I said quickly. 

“Un-dy-ne… It’s- It’s….n-nice…. To hear your v-voice…again…” it was her voice, but…. “Alphys….” I sighed. “Un-dy-ne…” she breathed, “H-help… me… I… I’ve been… stuck here…”

“Wh-where are you?!” I asked. “I… I’m in the… abyss. M-my phone… it died and I…. couldn’t… call you. Had to… use magic to… charge it… It’s… making me so… tired…” Alphys inhaled sharply, “I’m out… of food… I… Need you… to get… me… P-please… We’ll talk about it… when you get here… I’m… waiting... I have to… go before… I feint.” 

“Okay, okay… Please, stay awake. I’ll toss some food down for you, okay? I… I love you… Please, hold on for me.” I begged. 

“Okay…” the phone clicked off. 

“Papyrus… I need your help.” I handed his phone to him, “Get the longest rope you can find, if you can’t find one long enough, tie a bunch together. Meet me at the Abyss in 20 minutes.”

“O-Okay, Ms. Undyne!” he saluted me and ran out of my open door. 

I packed as much food as I could, a warm blanket, some fresh clothes, and a few flashlights with extra batteries. “Alright, Pap, Tie the rope around my waist.” I held my arms in the air.

“undyne, i don’t think this is very safe.” Sans looked over the edge of the waterfall. 

“I don’t care!” I yelled, “I just want her back!!” 

“alright but let me help you. i’ll take the food down, okay?” he looked at me with blue glowing eyes he only got when he was determined. 

“Alright.” I handed him the huge bag of food and he held it up with his magic and lowered it, along with a paper and pencil so Alphys could write to us and let us know how she is doing.

“ahh, i caught somethin’” he blinked. It was a note, scribbled very lightly and the corners were wet, meaning it did get to the bottom… 

“Undyne… I’m okay. I’m down here. It’ll take you a while to get here, so please be careful. I’m so scared.” I read it, tears stinging my eyes. 

“Alphys!!!” I yelled, “I’m… I’m coming to get you, so just hold on!!” 

I made sure the rope was tied tightly around my waste and anchored to a secure rock. “Alright, if this comes loose, I need you to catch me, Sans.” I commanded. 

“alright…” he shrugged, sitting on the edge of the waterfall. 

“Wish me luck, I’ll need it.” I took a deep breath and leapt from the edge, ready to even myself out in case I collided with rock. “G-Gee, I’ve been falling for a long time...” It’d already been a few minutes. “I think I see something!” I turned my body upward and yelled, “Get ready to catch me, Sans!” The small light that was flickering was getting brighter. 

“UNDYNE!!” I heard what should be a yell as a whisper. 

“I’m… coming…” I smiled for the first time in months, “I’m coming, Alphys!!” I felt magic surrounding me as I neared the light source, a small fire. “Thank you, Sans…” I thought to myself. “Gosh, this pit is deep, huh…?” I was blushing, barely holding my tears back as I descended slowly toward her. 

“Y-yeah…” She was already crying, “Thank fuck for this trash…” 

“Undyne…” she ran into my arms as I landed on my feet, “I’m so sorry… I’m s-s-so sorry…” “Al, you’re such… a mess…” I wrapped my arms around her. She was so… thin and weak… her hug was a lot weaker than it should be. 

“Al… Alphys…” I kissed her head, “P-please…. Promise me you’ll never do this… ever again.” Now I was crying too. 

“Un-dyne….” She was calming down, and shivering… 

“H-Hey, you cold?” I took the pack off my shoulders and sat it down on a dry patch of garbage.

“A little…” she was visibly shaking, “God… I’ve been stuck down here eating whatever food I could find in the trash…” I opened it up and took out my favorite blanket. Alphys always slept with it when she stayed over. 

“Hold still, okay? I’ll make us something to eat.” I wrapped it around her shoulders. She grasped my shirt gently. 

“D-D-D-Did you ever get that… l-l-letter…?” Gosh, she almost died and she’s worried about that?! 

“Al… of course I did. And… well, we’ll talk about it after you get some food in you, okay?” I kissed her forehead. I slowly heated up a cup of ramen. Al’s favorite food…  “Don’t worry, I won’t burn this one. This takes time…” I smiled at her, “Like realizing you’re crush has always had a crush on you too…” 

“Un-Undyne….” Her whole face was flushed.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes it title from _Numbers_ by Daughter which you can listen to [here.](https://open.spotify.com/track/05jFhbrKpgEOURy9gkWRTa?si=9f2c6x7xSEOSOvKU-VcN2g)


End file.
